


Shiny Objects

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and a babe, newt is soooo smooth, niffler is such a kleptomaniac, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: He had the perfect plan. If only everything had gone according to it.





	

Proposals are difficult things to pull off. In the movies they look so easy. The romance and the execution is effortless. If only Newt Scamander had the same smooth charm. 

The easiest part was deciding he wanted to marry you. He had that set pretty much from the first time you kissed. A year later, he was ready to put that decision into action. 

With some help from Jacob, Newt came up with a plan. Step one was the ring. He found it at a little shop near central park. It was a simple silver band with leaf etchings and a single sapphire. You never were the type for diamonds. 

Confident in his purchase, he headed for home. The apartment was quiet, a sign that you were not yet home from work. Newt smiled, things were going perfectly! In the bedroom, he stashed the ring and its box in the far corners of his sock drawer. He planned on retrieving it that night before taking you on a romantic walk and eventually asking that essential question. 

Feeling a surge of motivation, Newt retreated into his case, ready to do some research. He didn’t notice, however, the fluffy, billed, blue creature escaping as he entered.

****

You opened the apartment door about two hours after Newt’s return earlier that day. After placing your keys down and shedding your coat, you bee-lined to the kitchen for a cup of tea. 

“Newt?” You called out, curious as to your boyfriend’s whereabouts. 

The lack of answer combined with the sight of his case on the floor in the adjoining room told you exactly where to find him. With your tea and a soft smile, you descended into the case as well. 

You found him playing with the mooncalves, their big bright eyes following his every move. When Newt noticed your approach, he came over and gave you a quick kiss. 

“How was your day, love?” 

You frowned slightly. “The important part is that I’m home now. Do you want some help feeding everyone?”

You could tell that Newt wanted to know more, he took your expression as a sign not to talk about it. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

So together, you cared for the creatures. You weren’t going to lie, it was the best part of your day that far. 

****

Newt had made a slight change to the plan. As you were clearly having a bad day, he would just find the right time to ask you at home. It was ultimately better, he decided, since you were never one for big public displays. Yes, better to stay home. 

After a candlelit dinner and discussion of the hijinks of the bowtruckles, you went to the living room to read, whilst Newt went to get the ring. Only, it wasn’t there. No box, no ring, just socks. 

In a panic, Newt began to search the room. It wasn’t on the floor. It wasn’t on or in the bed. It wasn’t in any other drawers. It wasn’t even in the closet. Looking under the bed however, he found something else. 

“Niffler. Oh you cheeky little-” Niffler sniffed, pulling out the very ring Newt was looking for from its pouch, as if to taunt him. 

Before Newt could grab the fluffy kleptomaniac, it scurried away and out the door. Newt was right behind it. He skidded to a halt in the living room, startling you from your book. 

“Newt! Are you okay? You look terrified.”

“Yes, of course, everything is perfectly alright. I just think I misplaced something in here earlier.” He plastered on a reassuring smile (well, as best he could manage). 

“Oh, okay…” You watched in slight confusion as he searched the room for something. 

“Darling, can I help you find whatever it is?”

“No! I mean, no thank you. I can handle it on my own.”

You were perplexed by his behavior, but decided that it was nothing, and went back to your book. That is, until he started banging around the room and mumbling things under his breath. Eventually, he shot upright, holding something in his hand. 

“Newt? Whatcha got there?”

He spun around, hiding the finally captured niffler behind his back. He tried to calm his breathing and look as normal as possible. Unfortunately, Newt was not a very good actor. 

“Just...the thing I misplaced.”

“Newton. You can’t lie to me.” You gave him your best stern face, too curious to let his weirdness slide this time. 

“Niffler just escaped. It’s all under control.” He answered during his rush out of the room. Still confused, you followed him into the bedroom. You leaned against the doorframe and watched as he quietly scolded the echidna-like beast. 

Still unaware of your presence, Newt snatched something out of Niffler’s pouch and slid it into his pocket before depositing his furry friend back in the case. 

“Niffler just escaped, huh?” You said, incredulous. 

Face red, and hands shaking slightly, Newt made another decision. He retrieved the ring from his pocket and slowly got down on one knee in front of you. 

“I’m not one for speeches or large elaborate gestures, which I believe you know more than anyone. So I suppose right here, after a magical creature stole the ring is the right time. Y/N M/N L/N, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Tears of joy rolled down your cheeks. You couldn’t get the words out, so you just nodded and threw your arms around him.

“So yes?” He asked, breathless. 

“Yes, of course, yes!”

Even though it wasn’t exactly the same as in the movies, the proposal was perfect. 

  
  



End file.
